


blood bond

by forestday



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vampire AU, the others will turn up eventually, there's probably more tags idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestday/pseuds/forestday
Summary: Sana is a queen and Mina is her ever loyal servant
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	blood bond

**Author's Note:**

> ignore mistakes pls.  
> its short sorry.

Mina walks with purpose. 

She does not rush nor is she slow. She takes deliberate and measured steps to reach Sana in a manner that is befitting a servant of the queen. Sana, however, always tells her that getting to her in the fastest manner possible would probably be best considering Mina also doubles as her guard. Mina rolls her eyes at the mere suggestion that Sana needs protection in the first place. 

Mina walks inside the office, closing the door behind her silently and steps into the view of her liege. 

“My lady, it’s begun,” Mina bows in reverence with her eyes closed. 

“Hmmm~ I wonder, I wonder, do you think they’ll do well this time, Mina?” Sana lazily asks, lounging in comfort on her throne. She looks down at the gaggle of children from the privacy of her office. They’re not exactly children but at Sana’s age it doesn’t make much difference to her anymore. 

Mina opens her eyes, looks towards the candidates that have arrived from far and wide sparring their guts out, hoping to gain Sana’s favour. She scans them one by one and sighs in disappointment.

“No, I don’t believe so, my lady,” Mina closes her eyes again, returns to her position of watching over Sana’s back. 

Sana hums, lifting her goblet to her lips and sipping the contents. 

“Me either, it looks like this is another century of failure, my love,” Sana drawls, swirling her cup slowly, sniffing the blood within. 

“My lady, I am still on duty, please refrain from such words,” Mina speaks formally despite the red blooming from her ears.

“You’re no fun, Mitang,” Sana comments with a giggle before draining the rest of the liquid from her goblet. 

Red stains her lips but she doesn’t lick it off. Instead, mischief dances through her eyes and she turns her head back to look at Mina. 

“Darling~” Sana calls, beckoning Mina forward with her finger. Mina opens her eyes once more and sighs fondly before moving to lower herself to Sana’s face. 

“You will be the death of me, my lady,” Mina barely holds in a smile and leans forward to kiss Sana’s lips free from blood. Her fangs grow at the taste, a satisfied growl leaves Mina’s throat.

Sana hums, pressing deeper kisses onto Mina’s lips. She gasps in delight when Mina bites down to draw blood. Mina licks the blood from Sana’s lips, slowing their pace. They break apart, but press their foreheads together. 

“No I won’t be,” Sana presses a final gentle kiss onto Mina, before leaning back, satisfied, “but let’s hope they’ll be, for both our sakes,” Sana looks down at the training ground to find two girls fighting it out. 

“We can only dream, honey,” Mina responds, lifting Sana’s hand to kiss her knuckles. 

“Minaaaa, that’s cheating,” Sana pouts, a blush adorning her cheeks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, my lady,” Mina says, already back to using her neutral tone. She straightens her back and returns to her previous position. 

Sana’s pout deepens and she puffs out her cheeks in protest but Mina pointedly ignores her to focus on the strange energy now emitting from the training grounds. Sana straightens her back, stares in its direction, deep in thought. 

“Sana, something’s different,” Mina whispers. 

Sana furrows her eyebrows at the feeling. She stands up and walks to the window to get a closer look, Mina trailing behind her. 

It’s the same two girls from before, circling each other, looking for a weakness in each other’s defence. One steps forward, the other steps back. One jabs, the other deflects. They trade blow after blow, neither willing to be the first to slip up. They meet again in the middle before pushing each other away, giving them time to catch their breath. 

One of them takes deep breaths, steadying herself, and then charges at a fast speed to her opponent. The other is only barely able to get her sword up in time to meet the slash, and the next after that. Sana and Mina can feel anxiety and fear slowly build inside of the losing child. It makes way for a force that Sana never thought she would feel again and she grins. 

The next moment, a wooden sword flies through the air and everything grinds to a halt. 

“My lady, I think we finally have found one,” Mina eyes glisten in delight at the raw power radiating off the terrified girl, standing over her opponent. 

“No, make that two,” Sana grins wildly, showing off her fangs, focusing her attention on the girl clenching her fists tightly at her loss, it’s much more subtle, but the purity of her aura cannot be mistaken. It clings to its owner almost as if it’s trying to hide itself, rather than showing off its prowess. 

“Don’t worry, darling,” Sana reaches for Mina’s hand, “We’ll train them to be the best,” Sana squeezes her hand, and watches as the two trainees stare at each other.

One in fear.

One in envy.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i have that other vampire au, no it is not being abandoned.  
> this will be updated whenever my brain feels like it.


End file.
